Privileged Information
by K.Janeway100
Summary: What happens when Kathryn keeps a huge secret from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my wonderful beta Ayame W, she had to deal with a lot of grammar issues. And to DocBevCulver who helped with the flow of the story, and a couple of ideas. DocBevCulver who helped with the flow of the story, and a couple of ideas. And finally to LeftennantAskara**, **who requested a J/C story that was plot and dialogue heavy for Vamb's Secret Summer exchange.

An A/U J/C story, What happens when Kathryn keeps a huge secret from everyone.

I do not own the characters, Paramount does, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter One

Chakotay stepped off of the transport and into the bright sunlight of San Francisco. There was not a cloud in the sky, it was unusual because it was early spring and the temperature was 28 degrees Celsius, making him sweat under his uniform. Star Fleet Headquarters was bustling with activity: Academy students running to their classes, officers reporting to the admiralty for their orders, and shuttles landing and taking off for their destinations.

Chakotay was no different from the others in transit. He had received a message from Admiral Janeway, asking to for him meet with her for lunch. He had last seen her at the welcome home ball following the debriefings.

To everyone's delight, there had been no prison sentences for the Maquis or the Equinox crew -or for Tom Paris. They all had retained their ranks and were given the choice to either stay in Star Fleet or resign with full honors. Some had opted to resign like, Mortimer Heron, while others, like B'Elanna and Tom Paris decided to stay and make a life for themselves in Stafleet.

Chakotay had yet to make a decision about what he wanted to do. He had received offers from both inside Starfleet and out, the brass wanted him to captain his own ship, or teach at the Academy. Other offers include opportunities to go off-world as an anthropologist.

He had taken his three months of leave to go to Trebus and spend some time with his people and his sister and her family. Now he had only been back for two days and she wanted to see him. His relationship with Seven had ended the moment they got back to Earth, and though Kathryn had been hurt by their relationship, she also knew that Seven had ended it. But they still had to repair their friendship, which seemed to involve neither of them contacting the other.

While on Trebus, Chakotay had visited the elders to ask for guidance, because he was unsatisfied with his life. He told them of his relationship with Kathryn, and how they had not spoken since the ball. They had told him that he needed to mend this rift between them before he could be happy with life again. And Sekaya kept saying that she needed nieces and nephews to spoil like he spoiled her children.

So after a month and a half on Trebus, he had decided to go back to Earth, knowing that he had to mend his friendship with Kathryn and that by doing so perhaps he could be satisfied with his life. It had taken him two weeks of traveling by civilian transports to return, as he had decided before he left Earth that he would not use his new-found fame to gain any special treatment.

Now that he stood here he stood before the steps of Starfleet Headquarters, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach - he was nervous. What did she want to discuss with him? he wondered as he put one foot in front of the other, ascending the stairs.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway stood at her office window drinking a cup of coffee, her fifth of the day. She watched the transports and the people leaving the transporter stations. Will he come? she wondered.

She had missed him, her best friend, and despite his relationship with Seven, they were still friends. Eddie was a constant reminder of him; they were so much alike. She needed to mend this rift between them, and perhaps then her heart would have what it wanted;, peace and most of all, love.

Yes, she was still in love with him. Her mother had made her admit it to herself after almost two months of "sulking around" (as her mother had put it) She had been cornered by her mother, who forced her to finally admit her love for Chakotay, and that it was alright to have and express feelings again.

Kathryn took a sip of coffee and noticed a figure standing in front of the steps that led to Headquarters. She knew that it was him, _he came he actually came_, she thought in disbelief as her stomach started to do flip flops.

As her aide escorted Chakotay into her office, she smiled the smile that she had kept only for him on Voyager, and set her coffee on the desk and to come around to the front. They stood in front of each other as her aide left, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, Chakotay," Kathryn said, still smiling, but unsure if she should hug him.

"Hello Kathryn," he said, smiling, showing off his dimples.

They stood there for a few moments. Neither of them would know who moved first, but they found themselves embracing each other. They held on to each other tightly for several minutes before they each stepped back, tears glistening in their eyes, and both of them grinning like fools.

"You look well, Kathryn," Chakotay said after a few moments.

"Yes, well, my mother has taken it upon herself to make sure to fatten me up," she joked, but both knew that there was truth to it. When Kathryn had gotten home she was much thinner than when she had left and her mother was appalled that she had lost so much weight, and that no one – including Tuvok – had made sure that she ate.

Kathryn noticed that Chakotay had slimmed down some and that his skin was more tanned then when she had last seen him.

"You look good," she said, indicating with her hand that he should sit as she leaned on her desk. "I'm sorry."

Kathryn began to pace, "What for?," he asked. He had known moment he saw her that she had something on her mind, but she at least genuinely happy to see him.

Kathryn glanced at him, "Our friendship, Chakotay, I messed it up, I know that. But I'm hoping that we can fix it," she answered still pacing back and forth, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

She was making Chakotay dizzy just watching her, so he got up and stood in her path. She almost ran into him. As she looked up at him, he grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop moving. "I want nothing more than to repair our friendship, Kathryn, but I have to be honest - you're not the only one who messed things up, I have my fair share to be responsible for."

Kathryn smiled. "Alright, Chakotay, how about we start with lunch today and go from there?"

"I would love to, where do you want to go?" he asked as he stepped away, releasing her shoulders.

"Hmmmm, how about the new restaurant that opened up on the other side of the city? After all, they did name it A Taste of the Delta Quadrant?"

"Do they serve leola root?," he countered.

"I doubt it, I made sure that I had Tom and Harry dump the rest of Neelix's stores overboard before we entered the nebula with the Borg hub in it," she said flatly.

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh as they walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Year 2359

A very young Kathryn Janeway walked into the bar. She only had about 24 hours left before she would be leaving Earth again. It had been a year that day since her father and Justin had been killed in the shuttle crash. She ordered three whiskeys, placing two glasses off to the side. Taking the last glass, she downed it in one shot, and had the bartender fill it up again.

–-

He had decided to stay a while longer after his friends had left, and now this red head sitting at the bar had caught his interest. It was unusual for a woman to be drinking alone even in this day and age. After watching her down about three glasses of her drink, he decided that she shouldn't be drinking alone. He got up and walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Not looking up from her now refilled glass, she replied, "No.".

Taking it as a good sign that she didn't want to alone, he sat down. After he ordered a whiskey for him self, he noticed the two untouched glasses and he decided to ask about them. "Who are those supposed to be for?" he inquired gently.

She didn't answer. He downed his glass. "Okay, let's start with something simple – what's your name?"

She still didn't answer, but she stared at the two untouched glasses. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help," he said, and noticed a tear slip down her face before she wiped it away quickly.

"Hey, it's alright," he said softly as he put his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't stand to see any woman cry let alone this red head beauty. But that only seemed to make things worse. She turned her head into his chest and the dam broke.

After several minutes, her crying started to subside, "Why don't we get out of here," he suggested. She nodded, and he quickly paid the bills and walked out of the bar with her tucked into his side.

Not knowing where to take her, he brought her back to his temporary quarters. Since he was to report for duty at 0900 hours and depart the system soon after, most of his stuff was on board the ship already. They entered his quarters and he sat her down on the couch. Her crying had stopped, and her tears had stained her face. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said gently. He returned a moment later with a damp cloth and gently wiped away the stains and part of her makeup.

"I'm sorry, but I'm making a mess of your makeup," he said softly.

"It's alright, it was probably a mess before." she said, taking the cloth away from him. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, I'll make us something to drink, what would you like?"

"Coffee. I've had enough alcohol, I think."

"How do you take your coffee?" he asked, watching her walk away from him.

"Black," she called back.

He hadn't noticeed the black dress that she was wearing before now. It was a modest dress, didn't show showing too much, and came to the top of her knees. The fabric shimmered and swished as she walked, almost hypnotizing him. Shaking his head, he got up and replicated a cup of black coffee for his guest and another for himself. He was carrying the two cups of coffee back when she entered the room again.

Taking her cup, she took a sip and sat down on the couch. "I want to apologize for how I acted at the bar and for crying on your shirt. It was one year ago today that my father and fiancé died," she said softly, getting up and walking over to the window.

"I'm sorry," he replied, moving to stand behind her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why would you want to help me? We've never even met before tonight," she said, turning around, and seemed surprised that he was standing behind her.

"Because you're in pain, and because sometimes we need a stranger to help us," he said softly, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Tears threaten to burst again, and he gently took her cup and placed it next to the one already on the coffee table. As she started to cry he wrapped her in his arms; her scent and heat were wreaking havoc on his control, but he remained content to comfort her. After several minutes, her tears stopped, but she still held on to him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't be, I'm here to help," he whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I probably should go, you have to get up early tomorrow," she whispered, still not letting go of the warm and comfortable body. His masculine scent was arousing enough, but combined with his hands on her it was starting a slow burning in side her that was quickly getting hotter.

"Don't go, I can't let you walk out of here upset like this," he said as he pulled away from her.

She looked up at him with surprise. She did not intend to spend the night in someone else's bed, let alone someone who was as handsome as this man was. She stood there looking into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was genuine about his offer.

He looked down at her and before he could stop himself, gently kissed her. Her lips were so soft as he traced them with his tongue, and he wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss but he forced himself to pull back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he whispered and quickly walked into the bedroom.

Kathryn just stood there, stunned, for a moment before the pieces fell into place. He wasn't trying to get her into his bed, he was just trying to make her feel better. Slowly tasting her lips where his tongue had been, she made a decision and followed him into the bedroom.

He looked up at her quickly as she entered the room but he quickly looked away. He was ashamed of himself – he didn't want to take advantage of this woman, but that was exactly what he done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage like that. If you would like to leave I wouldn't blame you," he said as she came to stand in front of him.

She gently took his head in her hands and made him look at her. "It's alright, you didn't," she whispered, pulling his head down to hers. Capturing his lips in a kiss, she didn't hesitate to deepen their contact.

Neither one knew who moaned first, but was like adding fuel to the fire. It didn't take long for the clothes to come off, and soon they were tumbling into bed together.

–-

The next morning Kathryn woke to find a peace rose and PADD on the pillow where her lover from night before had slept. The note read: _I'm sorry that I can't be here when you wake up, but my ship is leaving orbit at 1030 hours. Last night was the most amazing night I've ever had, I'll be back in 6 months, meet me at the same bar when the USS __Merrimac__ comes back home. I hope to see you then. Xoxoxoxoxo_

Kathryn smiled as she picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet scent. Her smile grew as she remembered the man she had spent the night with. Just thinking of his dimples was getting her aroused. She slowly got out of bed, took a shower, and began getting dressed again.

"Computer, what is the time?" she asked. She suddenly remembered that she had plans with her mother.

"The time is 1300 hours," the statical female voice replied.

"Shit," she said and quickly got herself together and left. She was supposed to be at her mother's for lunch before she shipped out on the Al-Batani tomorrow morning. She quickly stopped by her quarters and changed and ran out the door to the transporter station.

–-

Ten months later, Kathryn held her son in her arms. She couldn't walk with him just yet, as the injuries that the Cardissians inflicted were still healing. She still had a long way to go, but – as traumatic as it was—she wanted to move past it, for the sake of her son. She still had to go and see the counselor, but at least she wouldn't have any permanent reminders of that mission.

She had found out that she was pregnant when they were rescued, and it had been too late to even terminate the baby – she would have, too, except that the baby was 100 percent human, which meant that it had been conceived when she had spent the night with the man with the dimples. She didn't know his name, and didn't have access to other ships' personnel lists. Regardless, she had tried to find him, but in the end she had been forced to give up. So she named the baby, Edward James, after her father.

She decided that she was going to need help with baby Eddie, so she moved in with her mother before he was born. She also had the legal documents written up so that her mother, Gretchen, would be his caretaker when she was on missions or, should something happen to her, his permanent guardian.

By the time that Voyager was swept to the Delta Quadrant, Eddie was seven years old. Kathryn had promised that she wasn't going to leave him again when she returned. He was her drive for getting back home. She was determined that this was one promise that she was going to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Year 2377

Captain Kathryn Janeway was transported to sickbay, amid the confusion. The aliens had given Voyager the supplies that they needed, but the party afterwards had taken a surprising turn. The food had been cleared for the away team to eat, but for some reason, Captain Janeway was hallucinating. She kept seeing a small human boy every time that she looked at Chakotay.

The away team wasted no time in transporting her to sickbay, and the Doctor went to work. He kicked Chakotay out of the room so that he could work faster, suggesting that he go and find out what had caused these hallucinations.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry, I know I broke my promise to you. Momma loves you sweet heart, please forgive me," Kathryn cried out over and over again.

"Momma?," Chakotay whispered in surprise as the Doctor worked quickly to flush Kathryn's system. "Doctor, what is she talking about?"

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you, Commander- doctor-patient confidentiality would apply here – but I would suggest that you ask her at a later time," the hologram stated. "Now, if you don't mind, I need you to leave my sickbay so I can work."

"Alright, Doctor, keep me posted on her condition," Chakotay ordered before he left sickbay.

Three days later, when Chakotay walked Kathryn from sickbay to her quarters. They had not figured out what had cause was for the hallucinations, but the Doctor had flushed her system and, as it had left a bit weak, he had ordered her to take two days rest before she could go back on duty.

In her quarters Chakotay and Kathryn sat on the couch, both deep in their own thoughts. The Doctor had told her what she had said while hallucinating, and that Chakotay wanted to know what she had been talking about. She had told very few people about Eddie, and now she was afraid of how Chakotay would react. Steeling herself for the worse, Kathryn looked at Chakotay, "Eddie is my son Chakotay," she said softly before fixing her gaze out the window.

Chakotay looked at her, surprised. "You're son?" he said. "Kathryn, how come you never told me this?"

"Because I'm the captain Chakotay, and if the crew found out that my sole drive for getting home was my son, then they would just pity me and it could very well compromise my position as Captain of Voyager," she stated.

"You're wrong Kathryn," Chakotay said softly. The crew wouldn't pity you, it would make you more human in their eyes. We all have families we want to get home to, your drive is the same drive as Joe Carey's. Joe wants to get home to his kids too."

Chakotay's tone of voice made Kathryn look at him with surprise. She had not forgotten the soft tender voice of the man who had brought her back to the land of the living so long ago. _Can he be the father of Eddie? _She asked herself.

"Besides," Chakotay continued, "we all know that you will get us home, Kathryn. Our crew put their faith in you and your decisions. Never doubt for a minute that you'll get us there – because we don't."

Chakotay got up to leave Kathryn to her thoughts. Seeing his movement, Kathryn blurted out, "Stay Chakotay, please," before she could stop herself. "I don't want to be alone right now," she admitted.

"Alright, under one condition," he said.

"What is that?" she asked, almost afraid of what it might be.

"That you really try to relax," he said, smiling, showing off the dimples that lit up his face.

Kathryn's eyes went wide. She knew without a doubt now that Chakotay was Eddie's father. But the scientist in her wanted to make sure. Recovering quickly, Kathryn answered with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll try, but I make no promises."

"I know just the thing to make you relax," he said

"And what is that?"

"A bedtime story, of sorts," he smiled.

"Don't you think that I'm a bit old for a bedtime story?"

"You're never too old for a bedtime story, Kathryn, the stories change as you get older," he said. "Here. Lie down on the couch."

"And just where will you be?" she asked as she did so.

He lifted her feet and sat down, putting them up in his lap. "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Hmmm, how about a love story? I'm a hopeless romantic." She smiled as she got comfortable.

"Alright, close your eyes. There once was a beautiful red-head, but she was very sad..." he started, rubbing his hands up her legs, to her calves, and back down gently.

Kathryn's shot open. "I didn't say about me."

"Relax. Kathryn, it's not. Now close your eyes," he said, and waited until she did before he continued. "She was very sad, because she had lost someone very close to her. She was just going from day to day without living. Her _body_ was living but her soul was dying slowly. One night, she met a man. She didn't know why she trusted him, but she did, and told him her story. The man was heartbroken that she was in so much pain, and although he was a stranger to her, he comforted her the best way that he could. He was a long way from his home but holding her, he felt like he was home...

Kathryn continued to listen to the story and realized that he was telling her of the night that she spent with a stranger, and that his hands were reigniting the fire that she had felt so long ago.

Before anything happened though, a voice came in over the comm. "Commander Chakotay, a spacial rift is opening off of our port bow," Command Tuvok reported as the klaxons started.

"On my way." Chakotay responded, not taking his eyes off of Kathryn, after closing the comm link, "Try and get some rest Kathryn." as he bent down and kissed the top of her head before he turned and headed to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

2378

After several weeks of meeting every day either for lunch or dinner, Kathryn and Chakotay had begun the long process of mending their friendship. It was not easy, as there was hurt on both sides, but as long as they continued to talk to each other, it would only take time to heal.

There was something, however, that Kathryn could put it off no longer. Eddie was growing up without his father, and that needed to change. Kathryn had packed a bunch of photos in a duffel bag. She knew that Chakotay would be very upset and he might not want to see her ever again, but it was a chance that she had to take.

She planned on meeting Chakotay at his apartment in San Francisco, for dinner. Kathryn had kept the dress that she had worn that night and decided to wear it again, wondering if Chakotay would put the pieces together on his own or if she was going to have to tell him.

Several minutes later, Kathryn was standing outside his apartment. After a few seconds, the door opened on Chakotay, who was wearing a black dress pants and a white dress shirt looked absolutely wonderful. His time on Trebus had done a great job toning his muscles.

"Kathryn, you're early." He smiled as he stepped aside and let her in. "What's in the bag?" he asked, noticing the duffel as she set it down on the floor by the couch.

"All in good time, Chakotay." Kathryn smirked as she turned and caught Chakotay staring at her. Walking up to him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hi, are you going to stare all night or are you going to feed me?" she asked, chuckling.

"Huh? Oh yeah, dinner, right," Chakotay finally said, managing to pull himself together. The black dress that she was wearing gave him a sense of deja-vu, though he couldn't pin down why.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he added, still having trouble taking his eyes off of Kathryn.

–-

After dinner, Kathryn found herself on Chakotay's couch. He brought her wine to her and sat down beside her.

"What is it, Kathryn," he asked. "You've been a bit preoccupied all evening."

"Chakotay, I have to tell you something," she sighed, trying to summoning the courage to speak.

He watched Kathryn closely, waiting for her to tell him what she had on her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she said "Chakotay, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it." She stood up and began pacing. "Eddie's your son," Kathryn said and waited for Chakotay to respond.

"I have a son?" he asked. A range of emotions crossed his features, surprise, happiness, fear, and then anger. Chakotay made no effort to hide them, His eyes were no longer, deep loving pools of brown, but his anger had turn them black and hard.

"Yes," she replied as she stopped pacing and stood looking out the window, her arms wrapped around herself.

"How long have you known?" Chakotay asked, standing and pacing across the floor. He felt anger rise within him.

"Since the night that Admiral Janeway showed up," Kathryn said in almost a whisper.

"I see," Chakotay said, trying in vain to keep his anger in check.

Knowing that Chakotay would have to come to terms with this himself, and not wanting to be there when he was that angry, Kathryn attempted to leave.

"Oh no you don't," he spat out. "You can't come in here and drop this in my lap and then leave, Kathryn."

She stopped in her tracks, almost afraid of what he would do.

"Why, Kathryn, why tell me this now?" he asked, anger still audible in his voice as he came up behind her.

Forcing her to face him, Kathryn managed a faint whispered the tears starting to fall. "Because Eddie needs you. He's so angry, Chakotay, because I was in the Delta Quadrant for so long, and he refuses to talk to me."

"Shut off the water works, Kathryn. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he raged at her, his voice rising to a roar. "No wait, I know the answer – because the great and almighty Kathryn Janeway thought that she could raise a child by _herself._"

Kathryn said nothing as the tears continued to fall, afraid that she had just ruined their friendship and struggling to control her emotions.

Chakotay steered her to the couch and forcefully sat her down, as he continued to pace. He needed some distance from her. Afraid of his own temper, he moved as far away as possible.

"How did you do it, Kathryn? Did you pull a Seska and take my DNA?," he accused, knowing that his words would hurt her deeply. Not waiting for an answer, he continued to rant: "It would be just like you to lie to me again? I want a DNA test done on him tomorrow, I need to see the proof myself."

At the mention of Seska's name, Kathryn's eyes blazed with anger.

"How dare you compare me to her. After all we've been through," she growled, taking a PADD out of the duffel bag she had brought with her. "Here." She tossed it to him. "I thought you knew me better than that, but I guess not. Good bye Chakotay."

And Kathryn walked out.

Chakotay had no intention of reading the letter he assumed she written on it. He tossed the PADD onto the couch with the duffel and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door to the empty cabin opened and Kathryn Janeway walked though it. She put her stuff down and began putting things away. She had planned to stay at least two weeks, but would that be long enough to clear her mind and her heart? She didn't know.

About an hour later,, Kathryn walked out of the cabin and down to the beach. Today was perfect for a swim in the ocean. The sun was shinning and not a cloud in the sky, there was a slight breeze. It blew the skirt of her dress around her legs, which gave a brief reprieve from the hot and humid air. She took off her sun dress to reveal a swimsuit. She had put her towel down a few feet from the edge of the water, and headed in. She was a strong swimmer, and didn't worry about being by herself.

Chakotay materialized down the road from the cabin that Kathryn had rented. He had had a hard time getting Gretchen to tell him where she was, but eventually he had been was able to convince her that he truly wanted to apologize to Kathryn and try to mend the friendship between them.

As he walked to the cabin, he got his thoughts in order.

Chakotay waited a few minutes after he rang the chime, beginning to wonder if he had the right cabin, and then noticed a figure swimming in the water. He chuckled – Kathryn knew better than to swim alone in the ocean.

He walked down to the beach, hoping that she would notice him and come out of the water. After watching her swim for a while, Chakotay noticed that she was starting to swim slower.

Then she suddenly went down.

Alarmed, he called out to her, hoping that she would surface, but to no avail.

Unable to wait any longer, Chakotay ran into the water. He reached the spot where he thought that Kathryn had gone down and dove under the water. After a few moments he came back for a breath of air, then dove down again. Still not finding her, he came back up, then when he noticed the huge rock, with something lying against it. As he got closer, he realized that Kathryn was lying on top of it.

"Kathryn," he called out to her, and climbed out of the water onto the rock next to her. He was panicking because she had yet to move, he had to push back the memories of when he held her dying body back in the Delta Quadrant, tears were starting to blur his vision.

"Kathryn!" he called again breathlessly.

Now she stirred, opening her eyes and looking at him, "Chakotay," Kathryn barely whispered before her eyes closed again..

"I'm here, I'll take care of you." He gathered her into his arms.

They both lay on the rock for a while; Chakotay's strength was slowly returning, and he surmised that the same was true for Kathryn. He didn't know how long they lay there, but he eventually felt her begin to move. He loosened his grip on her and she sat up, looked around, at the ocean, and then at Chakotay.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she stood up and made her way to the beach off the end of the rock.

Chakotay followed her. "I came to talk to you. When I got here, you were swimming, and then you went under and didn't come back up, so I went in after you."

When Kathryn reached her towel, she wrapped herself in it. "Don't you think that you've said enough, Chakotay? After all, you put me in the same category as Seska." she stated, and Chakotay could hear her anger.

Chakotay winced at her words. "I know, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing that."

Kathryn walked away, towards the cabin, "Please, Kathryn, just hear me out, that's all I'm asking." Chakotay pleaded.

Turning on her heels, she glared at Chakotay. "Hear you out? You want me to hear you out. What about when I _needed_ to be heard out?" she spat back at him.

Chakotay stood there. Her icy stone-blue eyes shone with the fire he had unleashed within her. The one that made their enemies' knees tremble, the one none of the crew had ever wanted have directed at them.

"No, I won't hear you out Chakotay, now leave," she said, turning on her heels again and stiding towards the cabin.

She closed the door to the cabin and left Chakotay outside, his clothes dripping wet. He took off his shoes and headed for the cabin. Chakotay knew that he had hurt her very deeply, and that it was going to take a while before she would let him talk to her. He wasn't stupid enough to walk in there, but he did need a place to sit down for a while. That unexpected swim had taken most of his strength, so he sat down next to the door to wait – for what exactly he wasn't sure.

He took off his Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts and laid them out to dry. If he knew Kathryn, she would come back out in a couple of hours. Hopefully by then his clothes would be dry.

–-

Kathryn knew that Chakotay was still outside sitting by the door. _Damn him, why couldn't he just leave things as they were? Why did he have to rub salt in the wounds?_ she thought furiously.

She took a shower and read a book for a while, and the next time she looked up, it was dark outside and the book she had been reading was on the floor. _Damn, I must have fallen asleep, _she realized. Getting up she peeked out the window. Sure enough, there was a figure still sitting by her door.

Wanting to get this done and over with, she opened the door, "You might as well come in," she snapped.

She watched as Chakotay stood up rather stiffly, grabbing something off the ground and then walking into the light, which was when she noticed that he was wearing only his boxers. He made no effort to cover himself. "I would put my clothes on, but they're still wet." Chakotay explained.

"Fine, I'll go find you something," Kathryn huffed as she shut the door and disappeared into the bedroom. She still had a shirt of his from New Earth, and a pair of sweatpants that he had kept in her quarters on Voyager from that time he had accidentally spent the night on her couch. She gathered up the clothes and returned to find him in the living room staring out the window.

"Go and take a shower, I'm sure that you need one," Kathryn said.

"Thanks, but I need to speak with you first." Chakotay turned from the window and let his gaze take in her attire. She was wearing a pair of jeans and low cut blue blouse that brought out the color of her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and gently took hold of her shoulders. "Kathryn, I am so sorry, I should not have compared you to Seska, I was wrong and I knew at the time that it hurt you deeply but I was so angry that I didn't care. And for that I'm sorry," he whispered as Kathryn let the bundle of clothes fall to the floor.

Letting his hands drift down her arms, he continued, "It took me this long to figure out how I could be Eddie's father, and I'm sorry that it took me so long. The dress that you wore to my apartment was the same one as before, wasn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"I should have told you my name that night, and I am also sorry for that. I had a long talk with your mother, and she told me about how when you found out that you were pregnant with Eddie you wore yourself out day after day trying to find me. I wasn't lying when I told you on New Earth that I had found peace because of you."

Kathryn looked up suddenly at him into his dark brown eyes, tears blurring her vision. He remembered New Earth and the need to put some space between them as she moved over to the window.

"The morning after, I woke up in time for report for duty. Two months later, the Cardissians destroyed Dorvin, and three months after that I got promoted and then I resigned when Starfleet would do nothing to help with the outer planets. I never did make it back to Earth or back to that bar, and for that I'm sorry," he said as he walked up behind her.

"I'm here, not to put our friendship back together, but to see if we could find the peace that we both felt that night we first met."

Kathryn turned suddenly and faced him, "Do you think that _apologizing_ will make me sleep with you?" she asked sharply.

"No, I don't. But I do want you to know that I love you. Ever since the that night, I have always loved you," he said and headed to the bathroom, picking up the clothes that she dropped on the floor on his way.

She waited until Chakotay was out of the room, then picked up the book that she had placed on the coffee table and threw it in his direction, with a yell, before she collapsed on the floor crying. He had some how managed to make her anger at him disappear, again. _Damn that man_, she thought.

Chakotay wasn't even in the shower, when he heard something hit the wall behind him and Kathryn's yell. Without thinking, he hurried back into the living room and rushed to Kathryn, who was on the floor. He sat down and wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed. Not knowing what exactly had upset her, he didn't say anything, just held her tightly.

Kathryn felt his arms around her and instantly things felt as they should be. She didn't know how long they sat there, but as she stopped crying, she felt him kiss her head. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and whispered, "I've been in love with you ever since that night."

"I love you too," Chakotay grinned down at her. He kissed her gently, tracing her lips with his tongue, like he had that wonderful night so long ago. He slid his hands down her back gently and she jerked away at a sudden spike of pain in her back. "Ahh," she said before she could help it.

"What hurts?" he asked, instantly concerned that he had injured her.

"My back. I think I got thrown into that rock earlier," she said as the pain in her back started to die down.

He helped her up off the floor, "Let me see."

"Really, I'll be fine," Kathryn replied automatically.

Chakotay led her to the couch to sit, as he ordered, "Computer, full illumination." The room got brighter and he added, "No, you're not. Now, let me see it, I need to make sure that its nothing serious." He said as he slowly started lifting her blouse to look at her back.

Kathryn didn't fight him; he was like a bloodhound when it came to her safety. She unbuttoned her blouse and took it off so he could get a better look.

Chakotay's eyes widened in surprise. There were angry red scrapes along her whole back, with some deep bruising where it wasn't scrapped. _No wonder she hurts,_ he thought. The bruising reached around to her stomach, and as he turned her gently, he noticed that her chest also had the same deep scrapes on it. "Spirits, Kathryn. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't feel it until now," she said softly, suddenly feeling self-conscience about the fact that she wasn't wearing her blouse, and that Chakotay's gaze made him seem nearly ready to ravage her. _If only he would devour me,_ she thought, and it brought a grin to her face as the blouse dropped to the floor.

"Where's your tricorder?" He noticed her grin and added, "What's that grin for?"

"In the bedroom, and what grin?" she replied schooling her face into an expression of innocent confusion. She really didn't want to tell him why she was grinning, or where her thoughts were going.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Come on, into the bedroom with you," he said, grinning himself - he knew why she was smiling lie that.

They made their way to the bedroom, and Kathryn produced a tricorder out of the closet and handed it to him before lying down on the bed. Chakotay tapped a few buttons, getting his answer, "Okay, no serious damage, but a dermal regenerator would do wonders," he said, relief evident in his voice.

"Same place as the tricorder," Kathryn said, knowing that he was going to ask where she kept it.

He retrieved the device and healed her wounds. Shutting it off, he look up see that her eyes had closed. Laying the regenerator on the table beside the bed, he crawled up beside her and gathered her into his arms once again.

"No offense, but you still need that shower," Kathryn said, her eyes still closed but grinning again. Slowly opening her eyes, she added, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere." She added ahusy note to her whisper, knowing what her voice would do to him.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chakotay said scrambling out of bed and running into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he came out, wearing a towel around his hips. Kathryn was still lying in the bed, but he could tell that she was asleep, from the slow rise and fall of her chest. He put on the sweatpants and chuckled when he recognized them as the one he had kept in her quarters on Voyager.

"Are you ever going to come to bed?" she asked, not opening her eyes, but smiling.

"I thought that you were asleep," Chakotay said softly as he crawled into bed with her.

She answered, chuckling, "I was, but you woke me up when you laughed."

"Computer, lights out, whole house," she ordered as she snuggled into Chakotay.

"Kathryn – not that I'm complaining, but what exactly are we doing here?" Chakotay asked as he settled into bed with her.

"Sleeping Chakotay, it's too early for anything else." Kathryn said before she drifted off to sleep.

"Take your time," he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers up over them, before he drifted off himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kathryn was reading on the couch. Chakotay was due to come home soon, and Eddie was spending two weeks over at Tom and B'Elanna's. This was supposed to a wedding present from Eddie, giving them time alone after having their marriage three months ago. Kathryn smiled as she heard the footsteps on the porch – she planned to not leaving the house for at least a week.

"What the-?" Chakotay exclaimed as the door opened. Kathryn, puzzled, put her book down on the coffee table and went to see what was going on. She stopped dead in her tracks. Chakotay was covered in a brown liquid from head to toe. A bucket with a piece of rope tied to the handle was on Chakotay's head. Kathryn couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight.

Taking the bucket off his head, Chakotay said, "Tell me that you didn't do this," gesturing at the substance that he was covered with.

Kathryn couldn't talk – she was too busy laughing – but she shook her head no, tears starting to pour from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying my embarrassment, Kathryn," he said sarcastically, and then laughed himself. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Me?" she managed to say as she tried to contain her mirth.

"Yes, _you_, he's your son," Chakotay said.

"Why is it that he's only my son when he's in trouble?"

"Because I'm the _good_ parent," he said jokingly.

"You know that he's happy to have a regular family," Kathryn said still amused. "What is that stuff, anyways?"

Chakotay licked his lips, "Tastes like chocolate syrup."

Kathryn's eyes went wide, "How the hell did he manage to get that much chocolate syrup?"

"I have no idea, but you can get me something to clean this stuff with – unless you want to taste this for yourself?" he asked, his eyes darkening with want for his wife.

"Don't you _dare_!" she said quickly, but she recognizing that look, and she took off running through the house with him in pursuit. "No, don't!" she squealed as she ran out the back door.

Chakotay caught her easily once he was outside and his shoes could grip the ground better than on tile covered in chocolate syrup, and soon they both were rolling on the ground. He made sure to get as much syrup as possible on her.

After a few moments, Kathryn was lying underneath him, "Maybe we should go and get cleaned up and continue this later," she murmured as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

"I think you're right," he moaned. "I don't want the neighbors to get a show." He stood up and helped her up. "You go and take a nice long shower, and I'll clean up the chocolate mess, and then I'll join you," he whispered as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

–-

Half an hour later, Kathryn decided to help him clean up so they could get to the fun they had planned sooner. Chakotay was right behind her as they climbed the stairs and went straight to their bathroom. They slowly stripped the eather other's clothes off and stepped into the hot shower together.

They took turns teasing the other mercilessly, and by the time they got out of the shower, they were both were almost ready to devour the other alive. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and bounced off the walls as they headed for the bedroom. When they fell into the bed, both were shocked as it squeaked. No matter what they did, or how they moved, the bed continued to squeak.

"I'm going to kill him," Chakotay said, exasperated.

Kathryn just burst out laughing, which earned a glare from Chakotay.

"You do know that this has Tom Paris written all over this," he said as he flopped beside her causing the bed to squeak more.

"Yes, I do. I have no idea why I let him spend so much time with Tom," she said, still giggling.

"Well, after this, he doesn't go near Tom Paris," Chakotay said firmly.

"Well, Tom was nice enough to take him so that we could have a whole two weeks alone," she whispered seductively as she kissed him deeply.

"Mmm, maybe you're right," he moaned rolling her over and pinning her underneath him..

–-

It took Eddie and Tom several hours to travel from Indiana to San Francisco – the lines for the transporters were exceptionally long, and the traffic was horrible for the drive to the Paris household.

"You did _what_?" Tom exclaimed as he drove the hover car back to his house.

"Well, let's see, I changed out their mattress for one that squeaked, and then I left a bucket full of chocolate syrup on the front door so that when it opens, the person coming in will be covered with chocolate," Eddie answered calmly.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Tom said in shock.

"Why not? I got the ideas from you," Eddie countered.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to actually _do_ them go through with them," Tom said, still shocked. "Besides, they're gonna blame me, and I didn't even have any fun in setting them up."

"Yes, but that will change. I have holo-cameras all over the house – except their bedroom, – to capture their faces, and the images are going to be sent to your com terminal." Eddie grinned. "And I have a bug planted in their bedroom to hear how they react to the bed."

"If they find out about any of that, you'll be a goner, because no one will stop your mom from killing you – and when you add your dad into the picture, they just might put you out the air-lock," Tom said, surprised that this was Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay's kid.

"Don't worry, Grandma help get the mattress and the chocolate syrup for me," Eddie said, exasperated, not sure why everyone was so afraid of his parents.

Pulling into the driveway, Eddie and Tom saw B'Elanna standing in the door to the house, waiting for them.

"Eddie, your parents are on the com terminal, and they need to speak with you right now," B'Elanna said, relaying the message.

Eddie walked as slowly as he could to the com terminal, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, until he had to look up at the screen,

Kathryn's eyes were ablaze with anger. "Edward James Janeway, do you have anything to say about for your behavior tonight?" she snapped at him.

Eddie, winced visibly when she used all three names. "No, Ma'am," he answered softly.

"Well, let me tell you that you're lucky that you're not home right now, and that you need to make the most of these two weeks, because you will be working your butt off as soon as you get home, do you understand me?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, Ma'am," came his answer.

"Good. Now, your father wishes to speak with you."

Eddie knew that he was in for it. This was the first time that both of his parents had wanted to discipline him – usually it was one or the other but not both.

Chakotay's face came on the screen. "Son, I want an explanation, and I mean _now_." Chakotay said sharply.

"I don't have one, sir," Eddie said wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

"I see. Let me make myself absolutely clear: you will not do anything like this ever again, understood?" Chakotay asked just as sharply as before.

"Yes, sir," Eddie said. The com screen went blank, and Eddie did not look up at Tom and B'Elanaa, as he passed them on his way to his temporary room.

While Eddie was talking to his parents, Tom filled B'Elanna in on what was their conversation in the car. And B'Elanna told him about finding the pictures and the recording of his parents on the com terminal earlier in the evening and calling Kathryn and Chakotay to tell them. They quickly put their heads together and came up with a game plan that would take place in two weeks' time.

–-

Two weeks later, Eddie couldn't stop itching. "Grandma," he called out. As part of his punishment, his parents have sent him off to his grandmother's house to help her with a bunch of work that she wanted done.

"What is it, Eddie?" she asked as she rounded the corner, drying her hands on her apron.

"I can't stop itching," he complained.

Gretchen took one look at his bare arms and knew exactly why he was itching so much. "You have poison ivy," she stated calmly. "Stay here and I'll go and get the calamine lotion," she said, already heading out of the room. She returned shortly with lotion. When she applied it, she was puzzled by the color, but put it on him anyway. "How does it feel now?" she asked.

"Much better." Eddie said relieved, but the itching soon came back, and every hour, Gretchen put on more lotion. He continued to work and, when it time for bed, he opened his door and found nothing – not his bed, dresser, or table. "Grandma?" he shouted, confused as to what had happened to his stuff.

"What is it Eddie?" she asked, concerned, as she came down the hall.

"My stuff is gone!" he exclaimed.

"Now, Eddie, I'm sure that your stuff is still..." she started as she looked into his room. "...here?" she finished in surprise. After a few moments, Gretchen looked up, and found Eddie's stuff, up on the ceiling. She started laughing, and when Eddie looked up he did the same.

Eddie slept on the couch that night. Gretchen knew that Kathryn and Chakotay had wanted to get Eddie back after the practical joke he played on them but she didn't know how or when they had found time to put Eddie's stuff on the ceiling.

–-

The next morning, Eddie was woken by a scream. He was immediately alert. "Grandma?" he called out, hoping that she was okay. When he didn't get an answer, he walked quickly to her room. He didn't see her there, but he heard the shower running, and knocked on the door, "Grandma, are you okay?" he called.

"I'm going to kill _HER_," Gretchen yelled out. "You better run, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, because I will end this here and now!"

Eddie opened the door slowly. He had very rarely heard his Grandma so angry, and now he was concerned.

"Computer, sonic shower," Gretchen demanded. It was his Grandmother's voice behind the patterned glass, with one look he knew it wasn't water, and he wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

Eddie watched as the figure in dark liquid turned into his grandmother. "Grandma, are you okay?" he asked again.

"Eddie? What are you doing in here?" she asked and quickly reached for a towel.

"I heard you scream, are you okay?" he repeated.

"Oh, I'm fine, but your mother won't be when I get ahold of her," she said sharply. "Now if you don't mind, Eddie, I would like to come out."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that, Grandma, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Eddie said quickly as he turned his back and walked out of the bathroom.

Gretchen and Eddie found a PADD on the kitchen table, "_Eddie as part of your punishment for the practical jokes, we glued your stuff to the ceiling of your room, good luck getting it down. We also rubbed your arms in poison ivy, the calamine lotion has been switched to chocolate pudding. Mom, as you are Eddie's accomplice, your punishment was a chocolate syrup shower. Everything had been engineered to produce some sort of liquid chocolate from the faucets to the showers. Have fun you two._

_Love, Katie and Chalk._

–-

Voyager had been home for a year now and the crew had decided to throw a party – a reunion, of sorts. The party was in full swing and the crew were thrilled to have their command team as husband and wife.

"Can I have your attention please," Tom spoke from the platform.

The room quickly quieted down, "I have some pictures of the happy and fun times in the Delta Quadrant." A screen came down and started to play pictures of the crew. Soon the room was laughing hysterically. Kathryn leaned against Chakotay, watching, until Tom took the platform again, "I know that these next pictures were not taken in the Delta Quadrant, but I just _have_ to show you what our Command team does when they're alone."

Kathryn and Chakotay only had to see first couple of pictures to know exactly what had happened. The crew laughed as a picture of Chakotay covered in chocolate syrup was displayed on the screen. The next few pictures were of Chakotay chasing Kathryn through the house and outside. The command team looked at each other – they were not offended, but still talked quietly to each other for a few minutes.

When the pictures were over, Kathryn took the stage, followed by Chakotay. Both of them glared at Tom.

"Lt. Paris, you will report to my office at 0900 hours, tomorrow morning." She snapped, entering into full captain mode.

"Yes, Admiral," Tom clipped automatically.

"And make sure you bring _everything_ with you."

"Yes, Admiral," Tom said quickly.

"Now that the not-so-pleasant stuff is over with, I have an announcement," she said, as Chakotay walked up behind her, and took her hand.

"Remember the pictures that you just saw?" she asked, pausing to wait for a few "Yes's" from the crowd. "Good, because I expect each and every one of you to send flowers and show up at the hospital when I have our daughter in six months."

Her announcement left the crowed speechless for a moment, but someone started applauding and was followed by everyone else as Chakotay kissed Kathryn right there in front of the crowd.

The End


End file.
